Happy Ending
by JJ226
Summary: Episode 7 in my season 4 fan fiction which is Hurley Centric


Episode #407

LOST

"Happy Ending"

Written By

Jonjo Smith

Based on the current television seriesLOST created byJeffrey Leiber &J.J. Abrams and Damon Lindelof

Final Draft Written and Revised on: 30th January 2008

Cast ListMain CastNaveen Andrews as Sayid JarrahNestor Carbonell as Richard AlpertHenry Ian Cusick as Desmond HumeEmilie de Ravin as Claire LittletonMichael Emerson as Ben LinusMatthew Fox as Jack ShephardJorge Garcia as Hugo Reyes (Hurley)Josh Holloway as James Ford (Sawyer)Daniel Dae Kim as Jin-Soo KwonYunjin Kim as Sun-Hwa KwonEvangeline Lilly as Kate Austen Elizabeth Mitchell as Juliet BurkeTerry O'Quinn as John Locke? as Beverley Khan? as Lucas Green

Special Guest StarDominic Monaghan as Charlie Pace

Recurring StarSam Anderson as Bernard NadlerBlake Bashoff as Karl FieldingL. Scott Caldwell as Rose NadlerMira Furlan as Danielle Rousseau Tania Raymonde as Alex Linus? as Joseph Peltier

Guest StarLillian Hurst as Carmen ReyesCheech Marin as David ReyesCaden Waidyatilleka as Young Hurley? as Young Diego? as Kaden McKernon

INT. A TOY SHOP- DAY TIME (FLASHBACK)

A Young HURLEY aged 10 about, Younger CARMEN (HURLEY's Mum) and Young DIEGO (HURLEY's older brother) aged 13 about, walk down the aisle of a toy store. Young HURLEY can be seen to have put on a slight bit of weight, but not overly excessive. On the shelving toys such as Transformers can be seen. The whole store can be seen to be decorated in a Christmas style manor. Christmas songs play in the background. CARMEN has a large smile on her face as she follows Young HURLEY. Young HURLEY just looks extremely sad. Young DIEGO seems to have an air of jealousy about him.

CARMEN:

So, Hugo, what do you want? You can have anything you want

CARMEN points to a toy on the shelf

CARMEN (CONT'D):

How about that one?

Young HURLEY turns around to face his mother.

YOUNG HURLEY:

No thanks-

CARMEN gives a sigh

CARMEN:

Why not, Hugo?

YOUNG HURLEY:

I don't want anything this Christmas. You know that, ma-

Young HURLEY turns once more and begins to walk up the aisle again despondently.

YOUNG DIEGO:

I wouldn't mind that present, Ma

CARMEN quickly turns around to Young DIEGO angrily

CARMEN:

How dare you, Diego Tito Reyes?

DIEGO:

Well, how come Hugo gets all the attention, and I get none?

CARMEN:

Because your father leaving has affected him more than it ever will you!

CARMEN looks around to Young HURLEY who has stopped walking and is waiting for them.

CARMEN (CONT'D):

Now, come on!

CARMEN and Young DIEGO hurriedly go down the aisle to catch up to Young HURLEY. Young HURLEY has a look of despair on his face.

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- MORNING (END OF FLASHBACK)

_WITH SAYID, DESMOND, HURLEY, JIN, BERNARD AND JULIET._

Camera focuses on a conversation between HURLEY and SAYID.

HURLEY:

Ok, Dude, we are about to set off

HURLEY gives SAYID a smile

SAYID:

Are you sure you will be able to get back to the camp, leading the others also?

HURLEY:

'Course Dude. Don't worry about us. Remember, I made my way back from The Others' camp didn't I

SAYID gives a slight nod to HURLEY

SAYID:

Ok. I do not know when we shall return so, tell that to Jack and others when you meet them again at the beach-

HURLEY:

Yeah, will do

HURLEY nods back to SAYID

HURLEY (CONT'D):

Be safe Dude and find Sawyer- he won't be far away

HURLEY chuckles slightly

HURLEY (CONT'D):

See you, man!

SAYID:

Goodbye, Hugo

HURLEY then turns away and makes his way other to BERNARD, JIN and JULIET who are waiting for him. JULIET still has her arm in a sling from her injury due to BEVERLEY's shot the day before.

HURLEY:

Let's get going!

HURLEY and the others then walk off into the jungle. Camera watches them as they walk away

DESMOND walks up to SAYID and joins him

DESMOND:

And then there was two-

SAYID:

Yes-

SAYID has a look of sadness on his face

LOST

EXT. THE JUNGLE- MORNING

_WITH JACK, KATE AND THE OTHER SURVIVORS GROUP_

ALEX and KARL slowly walk up to JACK, KATE and DANIELLE who are in front of the group of a whole. The camera follows them as they go. The group is just finishing packing up for them to set off on their journey again. The five characters involved all give each other weak smiles.

ALEX:

Jack, erm... Me and Karl we are leaving the group, we have something to do-

JACK and KATE look at ALEX and KARL shocked.

JACK:

What?

JACK still seems a bit unsteady after yesterday's events.

KARL:

We have some business we need to attend to

JACK:

Does it have anything to do with Ben?

KARL and ALEX don't respond

DANIELLE looks to ALEX.

DANIELLE:

Alexandra, a word please?

The two leave the group and move away to be secluded

DANIELLE (CONT'D):

What is it that you and Karl are doing?

ALEX hangs her head down but DANIELLE scoops underneath her chin and holds it up

DANIELLE (CONT'D):

Tell me... please. I have only just got back the daughter who I have not had for the past sixteen years; I do not want to lose her again-

ALEX:

Jack said that he had had to leave Ben and I can't just leave him there can I? I mean, he brought me up, and well at that-

ALEX trails off

DANIELLE removes her hand from ALEX's chin.

They both fall silent

DANIELLE:

Go but only as long as you know you will come back to me in one piece?

DANIELLE gives her a weak smile

ALEX:

Of course. Karl will look after me-

CUT TO:

_WITH JACK AND CO._

JACK tries to stand up on a higher part for him to address the group once more but he slips and KATE grabs onto him.

KATE:

Let me do it. You have to have a rest from being the leader-

JACK is about to retaliate but he silences himself as KATE stands on the higher part.

KATE (CONT'D):

Everyone-!

Most people quickly look to KATE

KATE (CONT'D):

Look, we could be back at the beach in a few hours, I reckon, if we walk quickly and don't stop. Ok?

Ripples of nodding heads seem to go across the crowd. KATE gets off of the higher part.

DANIELLE and ALEX then rejoin the group once more. KARL slowly makes his way to the two of them.

KARL:

Ready?

ALEX:

As I'll ever be-

KARL:

Come on then-

KARL grabs hold of ALEX's hand and begins to lead her off. DANIELLE can be seen in the background staring in dismay.

DANIELLE:

Alex-

Both turn around.

DANIELLE (CONT'D):

Be safe... for me-

ALEX gives DANIELLE a confirmative smile and then ALEX and KARL begin to make their way away again.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- MORNING

_WITH BEVERLEY AND CO._

BEVERLEY, JOSEPH and LUCAS sit in a circle in silence. KADEN's unconscious body is laid just near them. Camera shot of his face. His eyes open widely. Camera shot to JOSEPH who notices KADEN waking up and beginning to sit up.

JOSEPH:

Kaden, he's awake-

BEVERLEY and LUCAS look to KADEN and also notice him getting up to a sitting position. They jump up, as does JOSEPH, and they go to his side.

BEVERLEY begins to check him to see how he is physically, looking at his head where he was hit.

BEVERLEY:

Kaden, are you ok?

KADEN stares at her for a moment and then suddenly begins to break down in tears.

KADEN:

She's dead, Bev, she is dead-

KADEN brings his hand up to his face and wipes away a tear

LUCAS:

Who Kaden, who is dead?

KADEN:

Naomi-

LUCAS stares at KADEN for a moment and then looks away in shock.

KADEN can be seen behind LUCAS in hysterics crying.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EXT. THE JUNGLE- MORNING

_WITH RICHARD AND CO._

RICHARD looks to the whole group of Others. CINDY, ZACK and EMMA can be seen amongst the crowd.

RICHARD:

Ok, people, we will be getting to the Temple by tonight. It is not too far of a trip from our current position.

RICHARD gives the group an encouraging smile

RICHARD (CONT'D):

For those of you whose first time it is to visit the Temple, be prepared. This is our place of sanctuary, and respect it-

RICHARD cut off and thought for a moment

RICHARD (CONT'D):

Now, come on-

RICHARD turns around and he begins to walk onwards into the jungle. The Others begin to follow him.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- MORNING

_WITH BEVERLEY AND CO._

BEVERLEY bores her eyes deep into KADEN who is still in his slight break down.

BEVERLEY:

How do you know that she is dead, Kaden-?

KADEN looks at her but doesn't respond

BEVERLEY (CONT'D):

Just tell me, Kaden!

KADEN just looks down to the floor.

BEVERLEY grabs him under the chin and pulls up his face so he looks at her. She then slaps him across the face.

BEVERLEY (CONT'D):

Get it together, man!

KADEN stares at her in shock.

LUCAS and JOSEPH both stare at BEVERLEY in shock too.

KADEN:

The person who I loved, Bev, is dead! Killed by them!

JOSEPH:

Was it those sons-of-a-bitches in the jungle?

KADEN shakes his head

KADEN:

I don't know-

There is an awkward silence.

LUCAS then looks to KADEN.

LUCAS:

Who are those people, Kaden? The ones we encountered in the jungle, that one we captured briefly said that they were not the Hostiles-

KADEN:

The survivors of Oceanic flight 815-

LUCAS:

Annie said they would be dead!

LUCAS looks to BEVERLEY

BEVERLEY:

Yes... well, obviously she was incorrect in her assumption-

JOSEPH:

So, where are the Hostiles if they're not them?

BEVERLEY:

I guess we will find out soon enough

BEVERLEY looks off to the jungle. She looks apprehensive

LUCAS puts his arm around KADEN

BEVERLEY (CONT'D):

We're off to the Barracks: that is where we were told to go to find the Hostiles so we'll see-

JOSEPH slowly stands up

JOSEPH:

You know where they are from our current position?

BEVERLEY whips around

BEVERLEY:

Of course-

BEVERLEY looks to KADEN again. She walks to him and kneels next to him.

BEVERLEY (CONT'D):

Kaden, I am sorry about slapping you but I cannot have a team member in this state-

BEVERLEY stands up again

BEVEREY (CONT'D):

Get it together because we are off-

CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- NOON

_WITH HURLEY AND CO._

HURLEY trudges on quickly with JULIET, JIN and BERNARD trailing behind him. HURLEY looks determined to get to his destination. BERNARD suddenly breaks into a slight jog to catch up to HURLEY.

BERNARD:

Err... Hurley, do you actually where you are going?

HURLEY slowly turns his head to BERNARD

HURLEY:

You think I don't?

BERNARD:

Well, no it is not that. I think we have realised that you are not typically the jungle leader such as Locke is so we were just wondering, do you?

HURLEY looks to JULIET and JIN and points his thumb at them.

HURLEY:

They were-?

HURLEY raises an eyebrow to BERNARD

HURLEY (CONT'D):

Jin, doesn't speak a word of English pretty much and Juliet has no idea what she is on about at the moment 'cause she's in so much pain. So, you think I don't know where I'm going?

BERNARD:

Well, Hurley don't take it the wrong way-

Camera shot to HURLEY's face. He has stopped walking (As has BERNARD upon noticing HURLEY). His face is transfixed on something. He raises his hand and puts it near BERNARD's face to quieten him.

Camera shot to what HURLEY is looking at: CHARLIE. CHARLIE smiles at HURLEY. He then turns and runs away into the jungle.

HURLEY looks back to BERNARD.

HURLEY:

Stay here! Look after those two-

JIN and JULIET now approach them, looking slightly confused

HURLEY then leaves the group running after CHARLIE into the jungle.

JULIET looks to HURLEY and then to BERNARD.

JULIET:

What's the matter? Where is Hurley off?

BERNARD shrugs his shoulders.

BERNARD:

I have no idea. He told me we need to stay here and wait for him to return.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- NOON

_WITH HURLEY_

HURLEY quickly carries on running through the jungle after CHARLIE. Camera shot to CHARLIE who can be seen weaving in and out of the trees of the jungle. Close up shot of HURLEY's face. He is panting heavily.

SMASH CUT TO:

INT. THE REYES' LIVING ROOM- MORNING (FLASHBACK)

Camera shot to Young HURLEY who slowly and unenthusiastically opens his Christmas presents. It is Christmas morning. Young DIEGO can be seen eagerly opening his presents. TITO, HURLEY's grandfather, can also be seen watching his grandsons opening their presents. CARMEN, HURLEY's Mum enters and quickly approaches Young HURLEY.

CARMEN:

Hugo, come on quickly with your presents. Be grateful- your brother is-

CARMEN looks to Young DIEGO who is amazed by the present he has just received- his mouth wide with amazement.

YOUNG HURLEY:

Yes, ma-

CARMEN sighs at Young HURLEY.

CARMEN:

Hugo, come with me

CARMEN reaches out her hand to Young HURLEY. He stops unwrapping a present and grasps his mother's hand.

CUT TO:

INT. THE REYES' KITCHEN- MORNING

CARMEN and Young HURLEY enter the kitchen. Young HURLEY goes against one of the kitchen surfaces and CARMEN bends down to be on his level.

CARMEN (CONT'D):

Hugo, please?

YOUNG HURLEY:

You know why, ma-

CARMEN:

You just want your father, I understand, but I beg of you... Are you not happy with your presents?

YOUNG HURLEY:

Of course I am-

Young HURLEY is cut off by CARMEN. She looks like she is on the verge of tears.

CARMEN:

Then what do you want?

YOUNG HURLEY:

I just... I just want a happy ending, with Dad back, and us all back together-

CARMEN now has tears running down her face.

CARMEN:

Your father left and he is most probably never going to come back. I want my happy ending too but Hugo, not many get them, and neither of us have done!

YOUNG HURLEY:

But, ma-

Again, he is cut off by CARMEN

CARMEN:

No, Hugo, we do not live in a fantasy world- this California-

Camera shot to Young HURLEY's face as he looks as if he is about to almost to burst into tears.

CARMEN (CONT'D):

Now, go back and open your presents

CARMEN stands up and she pushes Young HURLEY in the direction of the living room. He exits. She then burst full into tears, in a breakdown.

CUT TO:

INT. THE REYES' LIVING ROOM- MORNING

Young HURLEY makes his way back to his presents and sits down with them. He quickly begins to finish unwrapping the present that he did not finish previously.

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- NOON (END OF FLASHBACK)

_WITH HURLEY_

HURLEY slows down to a jog and then to a halt altogether. He bends over and takes a deep intake of air. He stands up and looks to see CHARLIE standing waiting for him. CHARLIE gives him a smile.

CHARLIE:

Come on, Hurley?

HURLEY:

I'm not as fit. Ok? Where are you even taking me?

CHARLIE:

You'll see-

CHARLIE then turns and begins to run once more. HURLEY, now, reluctantly follows him.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- NOON

_WITH JACK, KATE AND CO._

Camera is focused on CLAIRE, SUN and ROSE. CLAIRE carries AARON. They quietly walk together amongst the group. CLAIRE then sharply turns to ROSE and SUN.

CLAIRE:

Do you know what? I think it might be Christmas day-

ROSE stares at CLAIRE for a moment

ROSE:

How do you know that Hunny?

CLAIRE:

I remember Charlie working out what date it was a couple of days ago, I think it was December 18th and it has been a week-?

SUN:

Are you sure, Claire?

CLAIRE doesn't respond to SUN.

CLAIRE:

It is Aaron's first Christmas and I never even got him anything-

CLAIRE stares down at her son.

ROSE:

Let's face it, Claire; you cannot really get him anything special on a Island in the middle of nowhere can you?

CLAIRE:

I need to try at least though. I mean we'll back by late this afternoon and we could have a meal or something?

CLAIRE smile widely

ROSE:

We'll see

CUT TO:

_WITH JACK, KATE AND DANIELLE_

KATE leads the group with DANIELLE. JACK lags behind her a bit with a slight tiredness to him still. KATE slowly works her way backwards so she is with JACK.

KATE:

Hey

KATE gives him a warm smile

KATE (CONT'D):

I've been thinking

JACK:

About what?

KATE:

Rescue

JACK frowns at her

JACK:

What do you mean, Kate?

KATE:

Maybe I don't want to leave the Island, Jack-

JACK gives her a sharp stare

KATE (CONT'D):

Jack, you know what I have done out there, I'll probably be put on death charge or something like that, Jack. I can't go to prison. Maybe it is best for me to stay here: where I have been given a second chance at life, a fresh start-

JACK stays quiet for a moment, shocked.

JACK:

Well, when we get off this Island, you will have been given a third chance won't you?

KATE doesn't respond and stares ahead as they carry on walking.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- AFTERNOON

_WITH SAWYER_

SAWYER has overnight managed to get over the pain from his leg slightly and has managed to drag himself to be leant up against up a tree. He suddenly hears rustling of leaves coming from behind him. He tries to look around to see who it is but cannot see them without flinching in pain.

From behind him appear RICHARD and the Others. They are trekking on their way to The Temple. They do not notice him at first but then suddenly one of them does.

OTHER:

Oh my God! Richard!

All the Others turn around to see SAWYER up against the tree.

RICHARD runs to the fore front of what is happening. He stares at SAWYER for a moment with a smile on his face. He then takes one step forward.

RICHARD:

Well, look what we have here? Seems someone is in need of help, hey?

SAWYER:

Alrighty George of the Jungle

SAWYER nods his head to him.

Another smile comes across RICHARD's face.

RICHARD:

People always mentioned to me about your quick wit, James.

RICHARD turn to his Others.

RICHARD (CONT'D):

Looks like we have company: I guess we'll just have to take him along to The Temple with us. Help out a friend in need. Now, tie him up, someone, please-

RICHARD points his thumb to SAWYER.

Three Others come through the crowd and make a grab at SAWYER. SAWYER tries to resist at first but then gives him realising he is just causing himself even more pain.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EXT. THE JUNGLE- AFTERNOON

_WITH JULIET, JIN AND BERNARD_

The three of them are now just waiting around impatiently for the return of HURLEY. BERNARD is marching up and down whereas JULIET and JIN are both sat down. JULIET looks to BERNARD. He notices quickly and stops pacing.

JULIET:

He has been gone a while now, Bernard, do you think he is coming back?

JIN:

We... stay?

BERNARD looks quickly to JIN and then back to JULIET.

BERNARD:

I think we may have to, despite him saying not to. Your arm, it must be getting worse-?

JULIET:

A bit-

BERNARD:

We go then. Hurley is a big boy; he will be able to find his way back: he was leading us for God's sake! Ready?

BERNARD looks to JIN and JULIET. They both nod in response.

BERNARD (CONT'D):

Let's go

JIN and JULIET jump up from their sitting positions and the three set off into the jungle together.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE TREE LINE ONTO THE BEACH- AFTERNOON

_WITH HURLEY_

HURLEY cautiously approaches the jungle tree line, realising that it was the beach and that CHARLIE had just gone through onto it. He goes through.

EXT. THE BEACH

HURLEY looks up and down the beach and notices CHARLIE up by the abandoned camp site. He slowly approaches CHARLIE. CHARLIE is holding out his hand; something glimmers in it: his DS ring. HURLEY reaches him. They smile at one another.

HURLEY:

Dude, why are you here? You're dead-

CHARLIE:

Unfinished business

HURLEY looks to the DS ring in CHARLIE's hand

HURLEY:

What is that?

CHARLIE looks also at it and smiles widely at it.

CHARLIE:

A gift for Claire. Give it to her, for me, please?

HURLEY:

Of course, Dude!

HURLEY reaches out for the ring but CHARLIE closes his hand sharply

CHARLIE:

Tell her I died for a reason: her

CHARLIE then opens his hand once more. HURLEY takes it from him and then blinks- CHARLIE has disappeared.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- AFTERNOON

_WITH ALEX AND KARL_

ALEX and KARL walk through the jungle at a fast pace. They both have extremely determined looks on their faces. ALEX seems to walk slightly behind KARL a little. She then makes her way to be on par with him.

KARL:

We sure we know where we are going?

ALEX:

Yeah, my Dad... I mean Ben told me about it in detail once, I reckon I will be able to recognise it.

KARL gives ALEX a questioning look.

ALEX (CONT'D):

That was when I was still under his influences-

KARL:

Ok

A rustle comes from the bushes beside them and they both stop walking and stare at the place where it came from.

ALEX reaches into her back pocket and slowly pulls out her slingshot.

ALEX:

Come out... now!

From the bushes emerges BEN. He gives them a scared look. They stay quiet, stunned by BEN being there.

BEN:

Alexandra... Karl?

No response.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE BEACH- AFTERNOON

HURLEY sits on the sand by himself, looking out to sea. He then gives a deep sigh and slowly gets up off of the floor.

Stood up, he waits for a moment. He then reaches into his pocket and pulls out the DS ring, gives a weak smile at it and then puts it respectfully back into his pocket. He then sets off up the beach.

CUT TO:

EXT. FURTHER UP BEACH

HURLEY slowly approaches the unfinished graves of the deceased Others that JULIET and BERNARD had not finished before setting off on their trek. He gives it a disgusted look, looking from the grave about 4 foot down and then to the covered body which give off a bad odour.

HURLEY:

I guess I should finish this-

He gives a sigh and reaches for a shovel. HURLEY's eyes suddenly open widely.

HURLEY (CONT'D):

Bernard, Jin, Juliet! Damnit

He then hears voices from the jungle.

FEMALE VOICE:

We're back guys!

HURLEY pushes the shovel down into the sand and then quickly stares at the jungle: he has recognised the voice.

HURLEY:

Kate?!

Out of the jungle tree line suddenly comes a great crowd of people: the beach survivors.

Close up shot of HURLEY's face as he has a wide grin on his face.

HURLEY (CONT'D):

You're back!

HURLEY begins to run in glee towards them.

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. OUTSIDE LAX AIRPORT ENTRANCE- NIGHT TIME (FLASHBACK)

Adult HURLEY and CARMEN stand outside the entrance. HURLEY has suitcases around himself. CARMEN gives her son a confident smile, yet it still has a sense of disappointment about it as well.

CARMEN:

You know Hugo, you really do not have to go to Australia! I beg of you?

HURLEY:

Ma, do not start! Please?

CARMEN:

But just think about what we could have with your father back now, we could finally have your happy ending-

HURLEY stares at his mother in shock

HURLEY:

You remember that?

CARMEN:

Of course I do, Hugo. I think about it constantly. Just think that we could have that this Christmas: with your money and your Dad back we could really have the best one ever! A really happy ending all the time from now on. Please, Hugo?

HURLEY stays quiet

HURLEY:

I need to go, ma-

CARMEN lowers her head

HURLEY (CONT'D):

You don't understand what I have been going through-

CARMEN shoots her head up angrily and cuts off HURLEY.

CARMEN:

You do not think that I have been through the entire trauma of late as well? My father died suddenly, that whore left your brother, and I just got off crutches, Hugo-

HURLEY:

I know that, ma! And when I come back, well, hopefully that'll be over with

HURLEY gives her a reassuring smile

HURLEY (CONT'D):

I will be back by Christmas, ma. I promise. Heck, I'll be back in two weeks or so. Just let me do this!

CARMEN:

Ok, Hugo

CARMEN slowly nods her head to her son.

HURLEY then grabs his suitcases and departs off into the airport. CARMEN solemnly waves off her son. HURLEY turns around and gives her a thumb up. Close up of HURLEY's face as he seems sad yet relieved.

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. THE BEACH- AFTERNOON (END OF FLASHBACK)

_WITH HURLEY AND CLAIRE_

HURLEY and CLAIRE sit together looking out at the sea. CLAIRE is slowly rocking AARON. They have large smiles on their faces.

CLAIRE then looks slowly at HURLEY.

CLAIRE:

You know I've missed you Hurley

HURLEY:

I've missed you too

CLAIRE:

Can I ask you something please, Hurley?

HURLEY:

Sure. Shoot-

CLAIRE:

What happened to Charlie? Please, Hurley-

CLAIRE looks to him with desperation

HURLEY stays quiet for a moment. CLAIRE notices this and it is obvious she is even more panicked by it.

CLAIRE (CONT'D):

Is it something bad? Oh I know it is-

HURLEY:

I know you won't want to hear this, Claire... Charlie died for a reason-

CLAIRE looks away from HURLEY who also looks on the verge of crying.

CLAIRE:

Charlie... What a thing to happen on Christmas day!

CLAIRE stands up and storms away, upset.

HURLEY stares at her as she walks in shock.

HURLEY:

Christmas?

HURLEY quickly jumps up from the sand and heads in the opposite direction to the way CLAIRE went in.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE BEACH- AFTERNOON

CLAIRE desperately approaches ROSE's tent. ROSE is outside unpacking her bags. ROSE looks over to CLAIRE and sees she is crying. CLAIRE reaches her.

ROSE:

What is the matter, Hunny?

CLAIRE:

Please take Aaron for me, Rose?

CLAIRE doesn't wait for an answer and unbundles AARON off onto ROSE who looks bemused at what has just happened. CLAIRE, then, runs off way further up the beach.

CUT TO:

EXT. FURTHER UP THE BEACH- AFTERNOON

By a hollowed out tree. CLAIRE reaches the tree and collapses down hysterically crying.

CLAIRE (CONT'D):

Charlie-

CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- AFTERNOON

_WITH SAYID AND DESMOND_

SAYID and DESMOND look about the clearing. They are in the one with GRETA's dead body in it. They look about the place, occasionally looking at GRETA. DESMOND then turns to SAYID.

DESMOND:

It is useless, brother: he is not here!

SAYID:

It seems so

SAYID walks closer to DESMOND

DESMOND:

They have obviously taken him... and a fight happened here

DESMOND motions to GRETA's body

DESMOND (CONT'D):

I think we need to go back and get a team together, one that go searching for him. Where'd you think they are going?

SAYID:

They are the DHARMA initiative, I would suggest either a station that they know about and we do not or they have gone to the Barracks in search of the Others

DESMOND:

So, we go back to the Beach?

SAYID:

Yes

SAYID slowly nods his head whilst in thought.

SAYID:

We must inform others of what has happened

DESMOND:

Let's go then-

COMMERCIAL BREAK

INT. A HOSPITAL ROOM- DAY TIME (FLASH FORWARD)

Close up on a face of a person which it cannot be told who they are. Camera zooms out to see DAVID Reyes, HURLEY's Dad. He is hooked up to a machine. Camera shot to HURLEY who has lost a bit of weight and looks clean cut in the doorway staring in at his father. He takes a step in and then stops. Camera shot to DAVID's eye which opens suddenly. His eye then moves to the right.

DAVID:

Hugo?

HURLEY then slowly makes his way to his father's bedside.

HURLEY:

Dad?

DAVID:

Why are you here?

HURLEY:

You're my Dad-

HURLEY sits down on the chair

DAVID:

Did your mother make you come?

HURLEY:

No, I came on my accord

There is an awkward silence.

HURLEY (CONT'D):

I'm sorry-

DAVID stares at his father

DAVID:

You don't need to be, Hugo

HURLEY:

Of course I do, I promised Ma I would be there! So, we could have our happy ending and I never was! I was stuck on that stupid Island and then you get sick and Ma's happy ending is out of the window-

DAVID raises his arm to his son to quieten him

DAVID:

You could not help that, being there. Your mother was just distraught- she thought you were dead-

HURLEY:

I know

HURLEY quickly looks away to the door and then back to DAVID.

HURLEY (CONT'D):

She'll never have her happy ending

DAVID:

Not many people do

HURLEY:

Ma, deserves it though so much!

HURLEY begins to break down

DAVID:

I know she does. She is a good woman, your mother. I need you to make her as happy as you can though, Hugo. Please? For me-

HURLEY stays quiet for a moment

HURLEY:

Of course, Dad

DAVID:

Now, go. Comfort your mother, I will be fine.

HURLEY:

Get through this cancer, please

DAVID:

I am in God's hands now

HURLEY:

I can't leave you

DAVID:

I have had my happy ending; just having you back was good enough for me, Hugo. Just understand that. Now, go-

DAVID almost shoos HURLEY away, but lovingly.

HURLEY slowly gets up and stares at his father for a moment.

HURLEY:

Goodbye-

Close up shot of HURLEY's sad face.

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. THE BEACH- AFTERNOON (END OF FLASH FORWARD)

HURLEY quickly rushes up to SUN who is also unpacking, as ROSE was. He has a look of absolute desperation on his face. SUN looks up to him and sees his desperation.

SUN:

Hurley, are you ok?

HURLEY:

Is it Christmas, Sun?

SUN:

Claire said it was, so yes-

HURLEY doesn't reply to SUN and slowly walks away despondently. He collapses down on the sand and looks out to sea. He wells up with tears.

HURLEY:

I'm sorry, Ma-

CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- AFTERNOON

_WITH ALEX, KARL AND BEN_

They are left in the same position as they were left in in their previous scene.

ALEX has a look of anger on her face as she stares at BEN.

ALEX:

Jack said that you were almost dead, left in "Jacob's Cabin"

BEN:

Yes, well, I evidently aren't

KARL:

We were coming for you

BEN:

Why? You hate me

KARL:

I am doing this for Alex, not for you!

ALEX steps closer to BEN. She is staring at the increased amount of blood on his face.

ALEX:

What has happened to you?

BEN:

Punishment

ALEX:

Punishment? Are you joking me? What sick thing does this to a person?

BEN:

You don't know Jacob

ALEX:

Yes, well, I hardly imagine that he could do this

BEN:

He can kill people with one blink of an eye, Alex, this is hardly anything

BEN looks down at himself.

There is an awkward silence

BEN (CONT'D):

So... what now?

KARL:

You're on your own! Come on, Alex!

KARL tries to grab ALEX but she doesn't move.

KARL (CONT'D):

Alex, he is fine. Now let's leave him

ALEX looks solemnly at BEN

ALEX:

This will be last time you will ever see me, Ben. I hope you understand that. From this moment onwards you are no part of my life. I need to live the life I was supposed to lead... with my mother, Danielle

ALEX then turns and her and KARL leave BEN.

BEN looks about his environment, wondering what to do next.

CUT TO:

_MONTAGE__ OF CHARACTERS, PLAYED ALONG WITH SAD MUSIC_

JACK and KATE KATE attending to JACK by bringing him so food and water

SAYID and DESMOND walking through the jungle, looking extremely exhausted.

SAWYER being dragged along by the Others

RICHARD leading the group of Others

DANIELLE alone by herself, separated from the rest of the survivors. She looks deep in thought.

BEN Alone in the jungle

KARL and ALEX walking through the jungle together, hand in hand

BERNARD, JULIET and JIN walking through the jungle together, BERNARD leading the way

BEVERLEY, JOSEPH, LUCAS and KADEN also walking through the jungle. BEVERLEY first with a look of determination on her face. Then, LUCAS looking slightly worried. Then, JOSEPH looking frustrated and then KADEN who looks extremely sad.

SUN sat by herself, waiting for JIN's return

ROSE also sat by herself, waiting for BERNARD's return

HURLEY sat staring out to sea crying

CLAIRE in her hollow tree, extremely upset over the death of CHARLIE.

CLAIRE:

Why, Charlie, why?

LOST


End file.
